


The Glory Days

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, F/M, M/M, domestic coldflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do.” Len whispered against Barry’s lips, and he knew that, no matter what happened, they’d be able to get through it. After all, they were the Flash and Captain Cold.<br/>What’s the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As long as we both shall live

Barry was leaned over his desk, staring into his microscope at a blood sample, when the sound of a throat being cleared jarred him from his work. When he looked up, Iris West was standing in front of him. He stared at her in amazement.

She work an elegant, one strapped pale pink dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was fixed into an intricate knot on her head, and was decorated with small flowers that matched her dress.

“Wow.” He smiled. “You look…beautiful.”

Iris nodded. “Thank you, I know. My problem is that _you_ still look like hobo.”

Barry looked down at himself, slightly offended. He didn’t look _that_ bad. Maybe his sweater was a little dingy, and his jeans a little faded…okay, it was bad. “Hey,” He said, though, glancing down at his watch, “I still have time.”

Iris opened her mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by a news alert popping up on Barry’s computer.

_‘We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on Sixth Ave.’_

Iris’ eyes widened. “No, Barry.” But he ignored her as he sped out of the room, towards STAR labs to change into his suit, and off to Sixth Avenue.

 0000000

The car was easy enough to stop. All Barry had to do was flash into the car, take out the perp, and then hit the brakes before the vehicle swerved into oncoming traffic. He resisted the urge to groan when he noticed who the two cops were that had been chasing it.

“ _Flash_ ,” Joe said, raising an eyebrow, “don’t you have somewhere be?”

“Don’t you?” Barry smirked. Eddie chuckled as he shoved the cuffed criminal into the backseat of their car.

“Don’t worry, Flash.” He assured. “Joe’s going to be where he needs to be, just as long as _someone else_ is where they need to be.”

Barry was about to respond with a clever and snappy comeback, but an alarm nearby cut him off. He glanced down at his watch. _Still time._ He flashed away, pretending he didn’t see the eyerolls from Eddie and Joe.

He followed the sound to Central City Bank, where a masked man was running out the doors with sacks of money. He moved to intercept but, out of nowhere, a stream of ice shot out from behind him, freezing the criminal’s shoes to the ground. Barry paused, confused at first, until he heard a familiar chuckle behind him.

“Cold.” He resisted the urge to smile as he turned to face his once-archrival. He was dressed in his usual costume—blue parka, black outfit, goggles pulled over his eyes. The supervillain smiled coyly his way.

“Scarlet. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

Barry scoffed. “Didn’t think I’d see you taking down bank robbers. I thought that ‘hero wasn’t on your resume’.”

“Yeah, man!” The robber behind them exclaimed. “I thought you were one of us!”

Cold pointed his gun towards the robber, who flinched away. “I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.” When he turned his attention back to Barry, Cold was positively leering. “A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice.”

Barry shook his head, fighting down a smile. “Thank you. But I had it.”

“Sure you did.” Cold stepped closer, definitely leering now. “So, Scarlet. Doing anything later? We can talk all about how you had it.”

“Sorry. Prior engagement.”

Cold let out a low whistle. “Giving me the cold shoulder, Scarlet?”  

Barry chuckled, fighting back the urge to blush. He opened his mouth to banter back, when his comm decided to static to life. _“Barry. Emergency at Mercury Labs.”_

In front of him, Cold raised an eyebrow. Barry shrugged. “Duty calls.”

Cold shook his head. “Thought you had prior engagements.”

Barry shrugged. “See you next time, Cold.”

 

Before the criminal could respond, Barry zipped away. When he was about a block away, he tapped his comm.

“Cisco, what’s up?”

_“First of all, dude. Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?”_

“Aren’t you?”

There was a pause. _“Touché. Second, there’s a robbery at Mercury Labs. Eyewitnesses are saying there was lightning in the building, and that alarms started going off in the lower labs.”_

 0000000

When he arrived at Mercury Labs, there was no lightning. There were no people, either. In fact, the building was so quiet, it was eerie.

Barry crept his way through as quietly as he could, searching for any sign of what had happened. Eventually, he found most of the scientists locked in one of the upper labs. He let them out, warning them to watch out in case whoever locked them away came back, and made his way through to the lower levels.

In the largest lab, Dr. Tina McGhee was sprawled out, unconscious, on the floor. “Dr. McGhee!” He called, kneeling at her side. The scientist’s eyes opened slowly, her face full of confusion until she saw Barry.

“Oh my god!” She screamed, tearing herself away from him. Her shocked expression morphed into one of relief. “Flash! I thought you were him.”

Barry frowned. “Him who? Dr. McGhee, what happened here?”

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “There was a man—he was dressed in yellow and surrounded by red lightning. He dragged me down here, and made me give him my tachyon prototype. He…I thought he was going to kill me…”

It was like cold water was being thrown over Barry. A man in yellow…red lightning…how could he be back?

He sat with Dr. McGhee until the paramedics arrived, his thoughts filled with the man who murdered his mother, and why he was suddenly back after all these years, and what he wanted with tachyon particles. It wasn’t until his phone started ringing that he was pulled from his musings.

 

**From: Iris**

**Where are you? It’s starting in 10 minutes.**

 

And there was that panic and nerves again. He apologized to Dr. McGhee for leaving (she brushed it away, saying it was no big deal and thanking him for coming), and darted away, stopping at his apartment for only a split second to change, before rushing into the church on 14th street. Iris, Cisco, Oliver Queen, and Joe were all standing by in the foyer, dressed in their finest, each giving their own version of the stink-eye.

“What? I made it on time.”

They all rolled their eyes. “Barry,” Oliver sighed, “how can you have superspeed and _still_ always be late?”

Barry elected to ignore the question in favor of straightening his bowtie. “Is he here?”

Iris laughed, approaching to adjust the tie herself. “Yes. Unlike you, Leonard has _impeccable_ timing.”

Cisco stuck his head through the double doors leading into the chapel, motioning for the band to start the music. He, Oliver and Iris lined up the processional, and Joe stepped up beside him. “Are you okay?”

It was near impossible to keep anything from Joe—Barry learned that not long after the detective first took him in and he snuck out for the first time. He bit his lip.

“The man in yellow is back.”

Joe’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“There was a break-in at Mercury Labs. It was a man dressed in yellow surrounded by red lightning.”

“But you’re okay?” Joe asked hurriedly. “He didn’t hurt you?”

Barry shook his head. “No, I didn’t see him. But, Dr. McGhee…”

“Barry,” Joe sighed, putting a hand on his foster son’s shoulder. “This is your big day. Tomorrow, we can focus on finding the man in yellow and stopping him. Today, though, is all about you. Don’t let him ruin anything else for you.”

A teary smile appeared on Barry’s face as he threw his arms around his foster father’s neck. The processional started to file into the chapel, and Barry wiped the tears from his face. The man in yellow had taken so much from him—he wouldn’t let him take away his future. Joe was right, like always. Well, _almost_ always.

“So, does that mean that you’re accepting that this is happening and there’s no way you can talk me out of it?”

Joe laughed, stepping back to take Barry’s arm. “Son, if I thought that’d ever work, we never would have reserved the church.”

Barry opened his mouth to respond, but the double doors to the chapel opened once again, and Barry’s breath caught in his throat. At the end of the aisle, Leonard Snart a.k.a Captain Cold stood waiting, Mick Rory and Lisa Snart at his side, and his eyes fixed on Barry like he was the only one in the room. Barry’s heart fluttered.

 

“You’re late.” Len whispered when Joe delivered Barry to the altar. Barry blushed.

“Sorry.” He whispered back. “I got caught up in something. But I promise, I will never let it interfere with any of this again. From here on out, family— _you—_ comes first. Before the Flash,” before the man in yellow, “before anything else. I love you. More than anything.”

 A smile grew on Len’s face and, before the minister even asked for the ‘I do’s, he pressed his lips against Barry’s. He could hear Iris and Cisco chuckling and someone, probably Lisa or Mick, let out a whistle.

“I do.” Len whispered against Barry’s lips, and he knew that, no matter what happened, they’d be able to get through it. After all, they were the Flash and Captain Cold. What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. This will NOT be a regularly updated story. Mostly, I just work on it when I have free time or inspiration. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

17 years later…

           

            Barry let out a deep sigh as he examined himself in the mirror. He looked…normal. His white shirt was buttoned to his neck, his hair combed to cover the few strands of gray he’d caught. Luckily, his age hadn’t caught up with his face, the speedforce slowing it down. It’d been twelve years since he’d last donned his Flash suit (Len had given up thieving right after he and Barry decided to have children sixteen years before, Lisa giving it up with him to be the surrogate). Most days, Barry was more thankful for his family and the life he and Len had built more than the life he’d given up to get there.

Sometimes, though…

Sometimes, Barry thought about the way it felt when he ran, the rush he felt when he saved a life, how it felt to be a hero…

“Thinking hard?” Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Len hooked his chin over his husband’s shoulder, a smirk on his lips. Barry felt smile stretch over his lips.

“Not about anything too serious.” He responded, leaning back to press a kiss to his temple.

Len’s smirk grew. “Maybe I could take your mind off of it...” His fingers slipped under Barry’s button-up, grazing gently over his stomach. “You don’t have to be at work for another hour.”

Barry gave a small moan in reply, turning his head to catch his husband’s lips in a kiss, when—

“DAD!”

Both men froze. “Dad! Have you seen my clarinet?”

Len groaned and dropped his head to Barry’s shoulder. Barry let out a laugh. “Did you check beside the couch?” He yelled back, stepping away from his husband to fix his shirt.

“Found it!” The voice returned. There was a pause. “The twins are crying again!”

Barry pecked Len on the lips before flashing downstairs to their kitchen, where Nora Snart-Allen, Michael Snart-Allen, and Donald and Dawn Snart-Allen were sitting around the kitchen table. Just as Nora had told him, Donald and Dawn were both screaming at the top of their lungs.

He scooped them up and began vibrating. By the time Len got downstairs the babies were calm, and Barry was sitting them back down at the table. “Don’t forget that Lisa is bringing Carlos by so you can take him to school.” Barry reminded him, fixing himself a plate. “There’s that conference about Michael and him with the principal and their teacher.”

“Oooo, Michael’s in trouble.” Nora grinned. “I remember when I had Mr. Bagwell. He was a real tight-ass.”

“Nora, language!” Barry scolded, taking the seat between Len and the babies. A chuckle made him frown. “It’s not funny, Len. And don’t think I don’t know where she picked it up from.”

Len forced his smile down and covered his laugh with a cough. “You heard your father, Nora. Watch your language. Michael, any idea what Mr. Bagwell wants to talk about?”

It was a great diversion tactic, Barry had to give him that. The whole table focused away from Dad getting on to Papa, to the guilty expression on Michael’s face.

The twelve-year-old shook his head. “Nope, not a thought.” He stopped for a moment, his eyes going into some sort of trance. “Carlos is here.” He grinned, jumping to his feet and running for the door.

Len shook his head. “I can’t be the only one that finds Carlos’ powers creepy.”

Barry kissed his husband on the cheek. “It’s just you, hon.”

            A few moments later, Lisa came parading into the kitchen, her youngest son, Leo, on her hip. The six-year-old, upon seeing Len, reached for him. Len took his namesake into his arms with a smile and pecked his sister on the cheek.

            “Hey, Lis.” Barry greeted, standing to hug his sister-in-law.

            “Morning, Barry.” She turned to Nora. “How is my favorite niece this morning?”

            Nora beamed up at her, and Len snorted. “You know you have more than one now, right?”

            Lisa shrugged. “Dawn just learned to hold her head up. I’ll reserve judgement on her until she’s walking.”

            A loud crash drew their attention. “Aunt Lisa! Dad!” Michael came running back into the kitchen, only to be yanked back by an invisible force. Carlos Ramon came running in instead.

            “Whatever he says, it’s not true!” The eleven-year- old insisted.

            “Carlos, what did we say about using telekinesis on your cousins?” Lisa scolded as Michael tripped back into the room. “Now, go get your stuff out of the car _with your hands_ , and behave for your uncles.”

            He hung his head and hurried out of the house to get his backpack, and Lisa sighed. “Are you sure you can handle both of them today, Lenny?”

            Len snorted, his attention still mostly on Leo. “You act like I’ve never watched the boys before.”

            “If I recall, the last time you watched them, you threatened to turn them into kidsiciles, and Barry had to come be a mediator.”

            Barry chuckled, rising from the table to take his plate to the sink. Len rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t _actually_ going to freeze them, and Barry’s half of the parenting machine.”

            “Don’t drag me into this.” The speedster called from the connected kitchen. Nora walked in with her own plate, tipping it into the sink.

            “Gotta go, Dad.” She pecked him on the cheek. “The Science Club has an early morning meeting. We’re doing an experiment on genetics.”

            “NERD!” Came Michael’s shout as walked back inside. Nora’s ears darkened red and her expression pinched, the same way Len’s did when he got angry. Michael was never one to back down from taunting his sister, though.

            “Besides, she isn’t going early because of science. She just knows that Riley Martin gets to school early for soccer practice, and she likes to watch.”

            The hair on Barry’s arm stood on end. He only a split second to flash to Michael and move him out of the way before a small bolt of lightning shot out of Nora’s body, striking and scorching the wall directly behind where Michael had been standing.

            Instead of being scared, Michael’s face pinched the same way. “Hey, no powers!”

            It really showed their dysfunction when neither Len nor Lisa jumped at the crash of lightning or the shouts in the kitchen. When Michael launched himself across the room at his sister, however, Barry drew the line.

            “Len!” He shouted, grabbing Michael to pull him away. He considered using his speed, but then he thought about accidentally pulling Michael’s arms off as superspeeds, and he shook the thought away. “Len! Intervention!” 

            Did the casual way Len rose from his seat and walked into the room piss Barry off? A bit.

            His husband took hold of Nora, who fought hard, but was nowhere near the fighter her brother was due to his compensating for lack of powers, and yanked her away hard.

            From the dining room, Lisa chuckled. “Oh, yes. I can just see how under control it is here.” She rose from her chair and blew them a kiss. “Well, I better be off. I’ll be by later tonight to pick Carlos up.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Len answered, still pinning Nora to the ground. She waved goodbye and glided from the room.

            Barry glanced back at Len and sighed. He could already feel that it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the breakdown of the children, btw:
> 
> Barry and Len’s kids:  
> • Nora- Manipulation of electricity (15) (Lisa is the surrogate)  
> • Michael- No powers (12) (Caitlin is the surrogate)  
> • Don and Dawn- Speedsters (8 months) (Caitlin is the surrogate)
> 
> Lisa and Cisco’s kids:  
> • Carlos- Telepathy/Telekinetic (11)  
> • Leo- None (6)
> 
> Oliver and Felicity:  
> • None (Felicity pregnant) 
> 
> Iris and Eddie’s kids:  
> • Mel- None (14) 
> 
> I may add more characters later (Mick's going to show up at some point, but I haven't decided if he's going to be married to Ray or Amaya. You can post your opinions below), and their kids, if they have them, may show up. If not, I may make some small one shots within the universe about them. 
> 
> This story is going to follow The Incredibles, btw, but I'm trying to make it a little different so it fits the characters better.


End file.
